


i am mentally exhau– oH LOOK BOTTOM TORD

by SleepWhatsThat



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: I'm just really hungry, LMAO, M/M, Pizza, Smut, Tord's a sub, and Tord's in a tennis outfit, anyway, he lost a bet, there is no debate, there's porn, they fuck in a car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepWhatsThat/pseuds/SleepWhatsThat
Summary: Tom fucks Tord in a car that's it that's the fic
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 118





	i am mentally exhau– oH LOOK BOTTOM TORD

**Author's Note:**

> (-btw I have an Insta: @sleepwhatsthat69
> 
> you can scream at me there and request stuff too :D)
> 
> gift for dditjmej
> 
> bro I'm sorry this took so longsksksksk
> 
> anyways go follow them they draw great art, amazing, magnificent, *chef kiss
> 
> Tumblr: (main) @haruheehee  
> Tumblr: (EW fluff, angst, crack shit, AUs, oh and there's also porn here) @dditjmej  
> Instagram: (safe shit here) @haruhi_akira

Tord sighed as he watched Edd fail miserably to Matt, finally throwing his racket to the ground in frustration. Matt was smiling, the tennis ball in his hand as he got ready to serve again.

"Matt! Enough! I don't want to play anymore, just get off my dick," Edd groaned, glaring at the ginger. "You win okay, Jesus Christ, no need to rub it in,' he muttered, walking towards the bench which Tord was seated on.

Tord grimaced at Edd, but tossed him a water bottle and a towel, and the poor guy caught both and collapsed onto the bench. "Well, it could have gone worse," Tord comforted, and Edd chuckled drily at that. "Yeah, it would have been forty–love if Matt hadn't been distracted by that squirrel."

Matt, meanwhile, was beaming, skipping to where Tom was. "I did it Tom! I beat Edd! Now am I the best–looking person in the world? Is it official?" he asked. "Yeah yeah, it's official, you can set it as your Instagram name or something," Tom grinned, raising his fist to give Matt a fist bump. "And the best thing is, I won the bet," he mumbled under his breath, shooting Tord a grin from across the court.

Tord accepted his defeat, but still gave Tom his middle finger. Edd, who had gulped down half of the water bottle and poured the other half on his body watched their exchange silently. "So," he spoke up, drying his face with the towel. "What's your bet?"

"Tom found this tennis outfit yesterday and said it'd look good on me, and I told him I wasn't wearing a fucking skirt, but hey, look where I am now," Tord shrugged. "F's in the chat. I'm guessing you're going to keep it on while we get lunch?" Edd snickered. Maybe him losing would be better than winning after all.

"Wow, Sherlock, aren't you the smartest," Tord rolled his eyes, and got up when Tom gestured to him. He took his time to walk across the court, putting the humiliation off for as long as possible, but eventually he stood in front of Tom, crossing his arms at the disgusting outfit he was holding.

"Oh, don't look so grumpy. You're supposed to be happy, isn't this just the most adorable outfit you've ever seen?" Tom smirked, and Tord ignored him, grabbing the outfit and stalking off to the changing rooms. Matt watched him curiously, tilting his head. "Why is he angry? I thought he liked wearing skirts? He has a ton of maid outfits, schoolgirl outfits and secretary outfits in his closet."

Upon hearing that, the smirk that was on Tom's face was completely wiped off, and his jaw dropped as he stared at Matt. "He– What??"

"Yeah, he likes to show off his collection whenever I go over to his room," Matt said, casually checking his perfect nails. "You really didn't know?" he added, giving Tom a sideways glance.

"No, I don't go around checking people's closets, do I?" Tom said sarcastically, but inside he was feeling quite pleased. Blackmail for the future, he thought, smiling. Oh, imagine the possibilities.

Meanwhile, Tord was picking at the fabric of the tennis outfit, glaring at it in disdain. It was sleeveless, with a skirt that covered nothing, and Tom also had the nerve to buy him panties. Tord wanted to scoff at his poor choice; they weren't even silk. "This'll be fun," he grumbled, smoothing down the wrinkles.

Tord summoned up the courage to step out of the changing room, and made his way to Tom, and Matt, taking a deep breath. "I don't want to hear a word," he warned, as Matt started giggling. "Don't be such a spoilsport. Come on, I'm hungry, let's go get lunch," Tom smiled, showing way too much teeth for it to be genuine.

They called Edd over, and then hopped into the car, Tom making sure he let Matt take the front seat for... reasons. Matt was delighted; he never got to ride shotgun! Excitedly bouncing up and down, he "Ooh-ed" at everything he saw, and Edd finally told him to shut up when Matt was excitedly waving at a traffic light.

In the back, Tord was desperately trying to keep his composure as Tom worked two fingers into him, and he had to lean his elbows and rest his head on the back of Matt's seat to allow Tom to work them deeper.

Tord raised his hips up further, letting his mouth fall open with a soft noise when Tom pressed his fingers deeper, stretching the panties aside to get more space. "Tord? You okay?" Matt suddenly said, jolting Tord back into reality. "Yep, just looking at that t-traffic light, it's pretty isn't it?" Tord managed with his teeth gritted.

Tom scoffed, leaning forward too, resting an arm on Edd's seat. "Oh, by the way, could we get some pizza? I don't feel like eating instant noodles today."

"But that's so far away! I want to eat now!" Matt whined, looking to Edd with pleading eyes, which he didn't see anyway, he was too busy focusing on the road. "Shut up, both of you, fine we'll get some pizza, just don't fucking disturb me," he hissed.

Tord just glared at Tom, because of course that bastard chose the long way. "Actually, I'm with Matt, I don't want pizza," Tord snapped, and then shut up because one, Edd gave him a death glare, and two, Tom shoved another finger in.

So Tord bit down on his lower lip, and thanked the Gods that Tom had brought along a packet of lube, because if he hadn't he would be using his saliva, and that was just plain uncomfortable.

Just as Edd aggressively drove over a bump, Tom pushed yet another finger into him, and all four of them were shoved hard into him, up until the base, so you really couldn't blame Tord for letting out a squeak.

"I know right? That mascot is so cute!" Matt exclaimed, mistaking Tord's squeak for a squeal of joy. "Yep, so cute," Tord agreed immediately, a blush flooding his face when Tom pulled his fingers out with a lewd sound, only to thrust them back in. "Matt, hey buddy, you wanna hear w-what's playing on the r-radiooo! Right now?" Tord said loudly, covering the noise of Tom's belt and zipper being pulled open.

"The radio songs are so boring now though," Matt pouted, but leaned forward to turn the radio on, and thankfully turning it up when he realized that one of his beloved songs from Billie Eyelash was playing.

"I'm the baaaaad guuuuuuuy~ Duh!" he sang along, and then glanced up into the mirror, curiously chirping, "Hey Tord? You okay? You sound and look weird."

"Wow, thanks for the compliment, do I really sound weird?" Tord huffed, able to get back on track because Tom was kind and pulled his fingers out to fumble with his pants. Tord lifted his head from the seat to lean back and hiss at him, to tell him to stop for God's sake, their friends were right in front, but stumbled over his words when Tom tugged his hand and wrapped it right around his throbbing cock.

Tord looked at him like he was insane, but nevertheless watched Edd and Matt carefully while he slowly moved his hand up to the head, which was already leaking, and ran a teasing thumb over it, a grin tugging his face at a soft noise from Tom. Tord gave Tom's cock a firm pump, his grin growing wider when Tom's cock gave an eager twitch. Going back to slowly stroking it from the base to tip, his other hand slipped a finger into his mouth, and if either Matt or Edd looked at him, he would've looked like he was just licking something off his finger, but Tom knew his intentions when Tord popped the finger out, a line of saliva connecting it with his bottom lip.

Tord smiled, giving his finger a slow lick, while the hand that was stroking Tom's hard cock paused to tease the underside of the head, where he knew Tom was particularly sensitive. And then suddenly both of Tord's hands were folded back on top of the back of Matt's seat, and they were talking about pizza toppings.

Tom blinked blearily, and his poor cock looked dejected, precum still leaking out from the head steadily, begging for attention. "Asshole," he muttered under his breath, and if Tord's smirk was any indication, he definitely heard that.

Tom was about to pull Tord onto his lap and just fuck him senseless, but they had arrived at the pizza place. "Alright guys, get out, I'm way too hungry to wait," Edd started, and then his sentence trailed off when he saw how many people were inside.

"I am NOT going to wait that line out. We should've bought instant noodles, or even better, ordered pizza at home, but look what you decided to do!" Matt huffed, crossing his arms and glaring at Edd.

"Okay, listen here, if you know what two plus two is, then you should know that I'm very hungry, and very fucking impatient, and guess what? Pizza at home sounds great, so you're coming with me and we're ordering the pizza, and you're Goddamn well going to wait out that line with me," Edd hissed, jabbing a finger into Matt's chest.

Matt looked too sulky to argue, and practically kicked his car door open, stomping ahead of Edd to the entrance of the building. Edd buried his face into his hands, heaving a loud sigh, and collected himself, opening his door with less force, and before he closed it he paused to lean his head into the car, to stare at Tom and Tord, who's faces were tinted pink.

"So are you guys coming?" he asked, and Tord shook his head, giving Edd a big fat fake smile, to which Edd scoffed. "Nah Edd, I'll wait right here in the car with the air conditioner, where it's not stuffy and crowded and noisy."

"Wow, leave me alone with Matt, would you. Thank you so much," Edd said sarcastically, closing the door and refraining from slamming it with much difficulty. Both of the brunettes in the car watched Edd walk into the building before simultaneously letting out breaths of relief.

"Did you not have the decency to at least cover your cock?" Tord said, shooting Tom a judging glare. "With what? Your hand? Yeah, that would've looked perfectly normal and not suspicious at all. Good job Sherlock," Tom replied scathingly, and it took them the span of that conversation for Tord to settle himself down onto Tom's lap and for Tom to teasingly press the head of his cock against Tord's hole.

The latter let out a breath of pleasure, biting down on his lip as he dropped his hips down onto Tom. Their hips met together with a lewd slap, Tord's back arching beautifully at the sensation of being stuffed so full. Tom let out an appreciative groan, his hands gravitating down to Tord's ass, grinning as he plucked at the panties that were pushed aside in Tord's haste to just get Tom into him.

"Stop that," Tord demanded, his tone not in the least intimidating as he lifted his hips back up halfway, eagerly slamming them back down again, struggling to keep his composure and control, a hand supporting himself by gripping the back of Edd's seat while his other hand rested on Tom's thigh, fingernails digging into them.

"Fuck, so good," Tord mumbled, shaking as Tom left his panties alone to grip Tord's hips tightly, and without so much as a warning, pulled Tord towards him roughly, at the same time thrusting upwards into that tight, warm heat.

"Mm, you like that?" Tom murmured, pressing his chest to Tord's back, his lips finding Tord's ear and giving the shell a harsh bite. "Fuck y-you," Tord replied, followed with a loud moan as Tom started fucking into him, using his hips as support.

Tom himself groaned as he felt Tord clench around him, the raw sensation of it sending his mind into a daze. Tord was always so fucking tight, no matter how many dildos or vibrators he took, no matter how many nights were spent with him pining Tord against a bed or wall, fucking him senseless.

"Normally I'd love to hear you scream my name, but unfortunately, we're in a car, so keep the noise down," Tom grunted when Tord let out a particularly loud cry, desperately trying to buck down to get more of Tom, his whole body trembling pathetically.

Tom moved a hand around Tord's hips to slowly jerk him off, while the other maintained it's firm grip on his thighs, digging red welts into the fair skin. "Close?" he grinned, when Tord sobbed softly, trying to grind against Tom, despite having lost all control. "Hold it," Tom added, shifting Tord against him to get a better grip, and then ramming into him as hard as he could, hitting that one spot, that spot that felt so, so Goddamned good.

Tord clenched down so hard Tom had to move harder to get any friction at all, and then Tord was throwing his head back, resting it on Tom's shoulder as he begged Tom to go deeper. "Please, Tom please, more," he repeated, cracking an eye open.

"I've gone three days without any stimulation, a-and if you make me wait any longer I'm going to– T-Thomas!" Tord almost screamed, when Tom came without any warning in him, the warm feeling of his cum sending him over the fucking edge.

His own orgasm almost knocked him out from how good it felt, Tom's hand squeezing gently around his cockhead to help him along. Tom was still riding out his orgasm with rough thrusts when Tord relaxed, dropping his weight against Tom with a small moan.

"S-Stop," Tord whined, overstimulation now burning through him. Tom slowed his hips down, eventually stopping and pulling out, growling appreciatively at the mess he left behind. Tord's hole was dripping with lube and cum, and he looked down at Tom's equally messy cock with a sigh. "Edd is going to murder us."

Tom hummed, and whipped out a packet of tissues, cleaning himself and Tord up with quick wipes, and then stuffing the tissue into the backseat pockets. He'd deal with them later.

For now, he was focused on the very tired Norwegian on his chest and also worrying about what toppings and crust Matt and Edd had chosen. And also if they had ordered cheesy wedges.

**Author's Note:**

> Edd fucks Matt in the bathroom afterwords btw


End file.
